Visit
by MusicLoverNA
Summary: Uknown to anyone, Sasuke visits Sakura and well ... Just random romance. It's rather short. My first SasuSaku fanfic so please be nice!


**I got bored, so I worte a random fanfic! Hope you like it and please review! ^^ And this is a SasuSaku, obviously, so enjoy and I just realized this is my FIRST SasuSaku fanfic *GASP*! Please wish me luck!**

* * *

**Sakura's point of veiw **

Naruto and I were eating ramen at the one and only, Ichiraku's. He was the one treating me, so if he asks me for money _again, _It'll be the last time he'll ever eat ramen! Naruto must of eaten what looked like five bowls already! Naruto started to order some more, but not on my watch. "Naruto! What are you trying to to? Fatten your self up?" I yell at him, and he shrunk.

"Sorry Sakura-chan! I'll stop eating ramen ... Right after this last bowl!" He cheers as the ramen guy gave him some miso ramen. I sweatdroped. He gobbled it up like he was starving, but noo, he was far from starving. I looked at his belly and it looked like it was gonna explode. _Why did I come with him to eat ramen again? _I thought to my inner. My inner put her thinking face on. **I have no idea. **She said looking down, and I did too.

When Naruto was done, I went home, It was already sundown. I passed by Ino's flower shop, and she was closing it. Ino caught sight of my and smiled. "Hi Sakura! How did the friendly date go with Naruto?" Ino asked. I frowned. "All I heard was 'ramen this' and 'ramen that' and I saw him eat six bowls of ramen today, same old Naruto Uzumaki ..." I said.

Ino held in a laugh. "Yeah, definately." Ino said smiling. We continued talking for a bit... Then we crossed a subject that just ruined my day. "Hey Sakura, I forgot to tell you, Tsunade-sama wants to talk to you, it's very important." Ino said seriously now. I gave her a questioning eye. "What about?" I ask, not sure if I want to know or not. Ino frowned.

"Tsunade told me to tell you that Sasuke's team is headed for Konoha and they're very close. In fact, we didnt even know about it until now!" Ino said. My eyes widen. Sasuke was coming back? "Is he coming home?" I ask hopefully, but not too hopeful. Ino shook her head. "The oppisite, he's going to try to attack it!" Ino said in a high whisper. My hopes turned into fears. "Does Naruto know?" I ask in a serious loud tone.

Ino was motioning me to me quiet, apparently not? "No. Tsunade was worried about his reaction, so she told me to tell you first." Ino said in another high whisper. everyone that was in front of the flower shop left and it was officially dark. I started to look at my watch. Wow, 9:00 already? I must of ended up talking with Ino for two hours! How embarrassing ...

"Ino! I gotta go, bye!" I said while running. Ino looked panicked. "Sakura! Wait! I forgot to mention, Sasuke might be in Konoha as we speak! So keep your gaurd up-!" I didnt hear anything more than that. What did she say again?

I got home in time. My mother was probably gonna throw a fit at this. I hesitated going inside, and opened the door. If I'm lucky, my mom might be out or something. I guess luck was on my side today, becasue my mom wasnt anywhere in sight. I found a note on the kitchen table, and opened it.

_Dear Sakura,_

_Lady Tsunade told me of a very important mission in the land of snow; I'll be back in a few days. I'm sorry I couldnt say goodbye, it was just so sudden! Please be a good girl and dont get into any trouble. There's food in the refrigerator if you get hungry. I'll be back in a few days._

_I love you sweetheart! _

_Sincerley, your mother. _

**Whoever told my mom about the mission, THANK YOU! **My inner cheered, dancing around in my thoughts. My mother was really strict about me and my cerfews, but I'll still miss her. I got ready for bed and climbed on top of my bed, little did I know I was being watched. I wasnt really tired, so I read a book to get me sleepy.

I was reading a novel, so I might fall asleep in due time. I was reading a very intresting page, that is when I felt a light breeze from where the window was. Feeling uneasy, I decided it was better if I went to sleep. I used to be afraid of the dark, but feeling uneasy brings back the feeling. I bravely turned off the lights, and went to sleep.

I was sleeping peacefully for a while, so I didnt notice the footsteps apoaching. I shivered out of the coldness in the air. I dont know why, but the air suddenly got colder since I started falling asleep. A sound like the breeze blew at my hair, but I seriously didnt want to get up, I was positive it was just the window. I turned to the other side of my bed.

I heard a light sound of metal. I couldnt stand the uneasy feeling anymore, so I opened my eyes lightly. My breath hitched when I saw a metal blade in front of my face! My vision cleared, and I saw who it was. Oh god, please no! I was hoping, no, I was PRAYING it wasnt Sasuke. I decided to test the name.

"Sas-Sasuke ..?" I said unsurly and scared. I mentally slapped myself for sounding scared, but who wouldn't at a time like this!..? He didnt say anything, he just starred at me. He was on top of my bed, literally. he was pointing a sword down at my face. I attepted to get up, but as soon as that happened, the blade was pressed lightly on my forehead.

"Dont move." He said emotionlessly. I shivered invoulentarily and nodded. "What, do you want..? Sasuke?" I ask him, barely above a whisper. He smirked and put the blade back in his stealth. "You." He says simply. I shot up from my bed and attempt to escape. I forgot to put a kunai under my pillow, for once. I was soon caught in Sasuke's grasp.

He pinned me to the wall and his smirked widened. I shivered at his touch. I must of been cherry red. He looked so handsome in the moonlight- Oh what am I thinking! I was stuck in his iron grip. A moment later, he clashes his lips onto mine. His kiss was gental, but forceful at the same time. I was so dumbfounded, but a moment later I responded.

GOD he tastes good. Me and him started fighting for dominance and kissed pasionately. We broke apart for air, and I was shocked. "Why?" I said in a whisper. Sasuke just smirked and leaned on my ear.

"Shut up. Your annoying." He said and then disappeard like the wind.

This was totally the most awkward day of my life. OH MY GOD SASUKE KISSED ME! I blushed and secretly thanked Kami for this day.

* * *

**Yeah I was bored, so I hope you enjoyed this, and this is my first SasuSaku fanfic so please no flames! Review! :)**


End file.
